


A Day in the Life of an Ex-Zangyack Officer

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: If you had asked Jealousto ten years ago what his life would be like today, he would have had a very different response. Back then, he dream of climbing the ranks with Insarn by his side. They would have a small marriage—a purely military affair—and then spend another year or two in the service before retiring and settling down on their own private moon.What he has now is entirely different, and that's not at all a bad thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan/gifts).



> Oh goodness! As the person who requested Jealousto in the first place, I'm not sure if I ever imagined anyone would request him let alone that I'd be the one given the glorious task to fill it! I hope you enjoy this peek into Jealousto's life, and into the wellbeing of his beautiful little onsen.

If you had asked Jealousto ten years ago what his life would be like today, he would have had a very different response. Back then, he dreamed of climbing the ranks with Insarn by his side. They would have a small marriage—a purely military affair—and then spend another year or two in the service before retiring and settling down on their own private moon.

Now he found himself on the distant planet of Earth, running a hot spring with his Earthling wife and family. It was far different than anything he had ever known: no death, no violence, no surprise drills at 3am, no sugormin swarming the place to watch rogue card matches, no sudden growth spurts due to military technology.... It was a beautiful, peaceful life, and something beyond his wildest dreams.

His days usually followed the same basic pattern, and it was one that he'd come to love.

He would get up very early, leaving his wife sleeping in bed while he started breakfast for the guests. It was usually a mix of Western and Japanese dishes, though sometimes more exotic fares were requested. He'd once been asked to prepare the Alpha Centaurian morning feast, which had been quite a feat both in sourcing and preparation, but his honoured guests had claimed it a success. (It helped that kagmantix tastes a lot like chicken.) Today they were serving Western fare, which meant preparing meat, bread, potato, and eggs in various configurations and leaving everything just undone enough that he could quickly make everything to order as the guests awoke.

Once breakfast was served, it was time to wake his son and get him ready for school. His classmates had balked at first, and their parents had protested having an alien in the class. It had gotten so bad, Jealousto had been very tempted to relocate them both to the dump on more than one occasion! But then, his glorious, strong wife had saved the day. She'd stood up on their behalf, stating that her son had just as much a right to learn as any other child. Besides, she'd said, he was only _half_ alien!

Nowadays, his son had friends who came and walked with him to class. It was a joy to see them walk off together, laughing and playing as they did. But he couldn't linger too long, because next he had to rouse his wife.

His wife was a heavy sleeper. Sometimes she'd manage to wake without him, but often he'd have to use five alarms, a few well-timed shakes, and a glass of water to bring her to wakefulness. Usually, a few kisses were thrown in, and sometimes even a brief playtime of their own, but soon he would be off to the kitchen, and her to rule over the rest of their resort.

While she manned the phones and computers for future reservations and saw to the needs of the guests on their way out, he'd clean and chop his meat and vegetables getting the bulk of the prep work complete for lunch and dinner simultaneously.

Lunch was invariably takoyaki, cooked from his wife's son's recipe. Even their guests from off planet tended to enjoy the morsels, several of them insisting on second and third helpings, or even boxes to take home with them. (The largest order he'd ever received came from a man in a lime green poncho who had once stayed the night. It was a mixed blessing, however, the man declaring them only the _second_ best he'd ever tasted.)

Breakfast and lunch dishes were generally washed together, himself and the wife sharing the duty while talking, singing, or listening to whatever variety show they could find on the radio. It was amazing the sorts of entertainments that Earthlings had come up with, really. Some of the dramas were heart-rending. Still, even if the idols sounded adorable, none caught his heart so much as the woman at his side.

Rooms were then cleaned and prepared for the next night. If any special accommodations were needed for a reservation, they'd be dealt with, but usually this amounted to sweeping the room while his wife gathered and washed the sheets, laying out new ones in their place. They'd go through together, room by room, enjoying each other's company as they prepared each one for a new night's worth of guests and customers. If there was time, they might even take a dip in the onsens while they were quiet, cleaning up from a hard half-day's work before beginning on dinner.

Dinner was always an interesting affair, and Jealousto was given full reign to mix various Earth and alien cuisines to create food that literally could be eaten nowhere else. Every now and again he'd create something completely disagreeable to human palates, but his wife was usually happy to taste test and tell him what was acceptable, great, or absolute garbage. On the nights when it didn't quite meet the standards, they'd bring out the takoyaki pans once again, supplementing with simple fare like rice and fish. Usually, however, he was able to cook to his heart's delight, and surprise every guest with a unique culinary flare served family style to Earthlings and aliens alike.

After dinner came another round of dishes, a check that his son had done all his homework, and another bath to clean off. Sometimes there would be a drama or a movie that they would watch, or a special guest that they'd need to entertain. Other nights, there was just quiet time spent reading, relaxing, or fooling around, soaking in the last minutes of the day. And then, finally, he could collapse into the sheets with his wife, fully content with his day and ready to do it all again tomorrow.

Sure, it wasn't glamorous. He'd never be truly famous, or have his own moon, but he had his onsen and the reputation it had gained over time. He would never have the glory of battle, or his high school love by his side, but he found he much preferred the peaceful life and his beautiful Earthling bride. And maybe he did have fights with his wife fits of depression every now and again. He contemplated becoming natural waste once a week on average. But that's when his darling wife would kiss him and tell him just how silly he was being, and maybe swat him with a towel or suggest something interesting they could do while waiting for guests to arrive.

So maybe it wasn't the life he'd imagined, but that didn't bother him at all. He'd found his own treasure here on Earth, in a little corner of Japan. There was nowhere in the universe that he would rather be.


End file.
